Batas Hening
by Chilla
Summary: Sekali lagi, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya diam, tertawa hampa, dan lanjut menyimpan semuanya dalam keheningan dan desis statis mesin permainan di tangannya. / Matt-centric.


_Sret, sret._

Sudah jadi.

Anak laki-laki yang duduk paling depan itu meniup serpihan-serpihan hapusan di kertas putih di hadapannya. Hm, jadi. Lumayan.

Ia menatap gambar buatannya—gambar _Big Boss_ yang ditirunya dari game kesukaannya—dengan pandangan puas, sebelum kertas gambar itu terangkat dari hadapannya tanpa disangka-sangka dan beralih ke tangan guru yang sedang mengajar.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, guru pun langsung memarahinya karena tak memerhatikan pelajaran.

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit. Beberapa anak perempuan yang duduk di barisan di sebelahnya membuat keributan kecil, tertawa-tawa sambil melihat ke arahnya.

Ia mendengarnya. Tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam.

* * *

Batas Hening

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rate: T

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

Ringkasan cerita: _Sekali lagi, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya diam, tertawa hampa, dan lanjut menyimpan semuanya dalam keheningan dan desis statis mesin permainan fantasinya._

Warning: Cerita singkat. Alur cepat, dekskripsi mungkin sedikit kurang jelas.

* * *

.

_._

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel like outta place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong—_

_And no one understand you_

.

.

.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Ia turun bersama anak laki-laki lainnya, seusai berganti baju di ruang ganti. Di perjalanan menuju lapangan, salah seorang di antara gerombolan anak perempuan yang lewat di depannya menoleh ke arahnya, lalu berpaling ke teman sebelahnya dan berbisik-bisik.

_"Hei, lihat! Itu dia si peringkat tiga!"_

_"Haha, boleh juga dia itu, sayangnya dia aneh sih.."_

_"Tapi tampangnya lumayan lho."_

_"Memang cukup keren sih, kalau _google_ jeleknya itu dilepas..kelihatan seperti robot kalau dia memakai itu, Jo.."_

Lalu mereka tertawa.

Ia tahu. Bodoh kalau membicarakan seseorang di depan mata orang tersebut. Tapi ia hanya diam, dan tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah tentang senam. Para siswa disuruh membuat kelompok masing-masing untuk mengambil nilai senam nanti. Dalam semenit, anak-anak itu langsung saling memanggil satu sama lain untuk menetapkan kelompok mereka. Begitu juga dengannya. Ia menoleh ke arah teman dekatnya yang berambut pirang, yang sekamar dengannya serta selalu turun makan siang bersama ketika istirahat.

Tapi temannya hanya tersenyum minta maaf padanya.

"Yah, _sorry_ Matt. Kelompokku sudah penuh."

Ia hanya menanggapinya sambil tersenyum ringan. "Oh, ya sudah."

Selewat beberapa waktu kemudian, akhirnya ia pun bergabung ke kelompok yang anggotanya belum memenuhi persyaratan. Hanya ia satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompok itu, sisanya anak perempuan.

Anak perempuan di kelompok itu memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, berpura-pura tak melihat. Tetap tak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

_Can anybody hear me?_

_Or I'm just talking to myself_

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dibereskannya pensil dan buku-bukunya, lalu ia berjalan ke depan kelas bersama salah satu teman dekatnya untuk menunggu temannya yang lainnya turun dari kelas Bahasa di lantai atas.

Setelah mengambil makanan, mereka pun segera duduk di tempat mereka yang biasa. Lalu mulai mengobrol. Ia tak terlalu berpartisipasi dalam obrolan itu, hanya sesekali menanggapi dengan pertanyaan atau tertawa bila ada yang lucu.

"Eh, tahu tidak? Tadi aku berhasil merubuhkan menara kartu bodoh milik albino aneh itu lho.."

"Benarkah? Hahaha, kau parah sekali, Mello."

Ia menghadapi makan siangnya sambil menghabiskannya dengan perlahan. Dalam hati ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan kedua temannya itu. Lebih banyak hanya membahas tentang orang lain, skor olahraga terbaru, atau bercanda-bercanda tak tentu arah.

Terkadang, ia bosan.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Dibereskannya kotak makan siangnya, lalu segera beranjak untuk mengembalikannya ke pengurus asrama untuk dicuci. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

Sepanjang istirahat itu, ia belum menceritakan apapun pada saat obrolan tadi. Sepenuhnya menjadi pendengar.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Sepertinya kedua temannya juga tak menyadarinya.

Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken, hello.._

_I'm the lie living for you_

_So you can hide_

.

.

Pelajaran keenam. Guru bimbingan konseling di asramanya memanggilnya ke ruangannya, untuk membicarakan perihal tugasnya yang ada yang tidak dikumpulkan, atau tentang perilakunya di kelas yang sering kepergok tidak memerhatikan—dan malah memainkan game di PSP-nya yang disembunyikan di kolong meja. Hal-hal yang biasa.

Ia berjalan ke luar kelas, untuk memenuhi panggilan guru bimbingan konselingnya. Sekilas dirasakannya tatapan anak-anak sekelas menusuk di balik punggungnya, dan beberapa suara bisik-bisik disana-sini.

Ia tahu mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Tapi ia hanya diam, berpura-pura tak menghiraukannya.

"Kenapa kamu sering tak memerhatikan pelajaran? Tugas-tugas juga banyak yang sering tidak lengkap, dan kerapian kamu dalam berpakaian juga lumayan bermasalah…" dan seterusnya. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

Guru bimbingan konselingnya menatapnya dengan seksama. "Bisa kamu beritahu saya apa alasannya?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, _Ma'am_. Lain kali saya akan mengurangi melamun atau bermain_ game_ di kelas, dan lebih memerhatikan pelajaran.."

Guru bimbingan konselingnya mengernyitkan kening sedikit sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas di tangannya. "Kamu sedang ada masalah dengan teman-teman disini?"

Ia menaikkan alis sedikit, tapi ekspresinya tetap tenang seperti biasa. "Tidak kok, _Ma'am_."

"Benarkah?"

Ia terdiam. Masalah dengan teman-teman di panti asuhan ini? Lho, bukannya kehadirannya saja mungkin sudah dianggap sesuatu yang antara ada dan tiada? Mungkin. Tapi ia segera menepis hal itu dari pikirannya.

"Gak kok, _Ma'am_. Hehehe," ia tertawa ringan, sebelum kembali tersenyum. Ia tak peduli lagi senyumnya kali ini asli atau tidak, yang penting sebuah senyum bisa membuat hal yang kau katakan seakan suatu kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu sering tak mengerjakan tugas dengan benar?"

Menit-menit di ruang bimbingan konseling itu terus berlalu dengan membosankan. Disusul beberapa pertanyaan lainnya yang kelihatan seperti interogasi dari sang guru bimbingan. Tapi ekspresinya tetap seperti biasa, mata hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik _google_ itu tak menampakkan tanda-tanda risih atau terganggu. Satu hal, ia tak suka ditanya-tanya—apalagi menyangkut persoalan pribadi. Guru bimbingan konseling itu juga tak bisa terlalu banyak mendapatkan keterangan darinya. Karena seperti biasa, ia adalah penjaga informasi yang baik.

Dan setidaknya terus seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

_Are you sick of everyone around__?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
When deep inside you're bleeding  
_.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas. Ketika ia tiba di depan kelasnya, beberapa siswa sedang bergerombol didepan.

"Hei, tadi kau kenapa dipanggil?"

Ia tersenyum ringan, tetapi dalam hati menimbang-nimbang—memutuskan untuk menjawab atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memilih pilihan pertama, karena menurutnya tak ada ruginya kalau mereka tahu sedikit.

"Hehe, biasalah. Masalah tugas."

"Oh.." sahut anak laki-laki tadi, sebelum kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan teman-temannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa cekikikan, entah untuk apa. Ia tak terlalu berminat untuk tahu.

Ia segera berjalan kembali ke mejanya—dengan senyum tenang terukir di wajahnya, dan PSP yang masih menyala tergenggam di tangan.

Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned out so loud_

_So no one here you screaming_

.

.

Ia tiba di kamarnya. Mengetuk pintu, dan langsung membukanya begitu menyadari kalau teman sekamarnya yang berisik itu masih di lantai bawah. Sebuah ruangan kosong yang agak berantakan dengan beberapa bungkus cokelat yang belum dibuang disana-sini segera menyambutnya.

Ia mem-_pause_ _game_ yang tengah dimainkannya sesaat, sebelum merebahkan badannya di ranjang yang belum dirapikan—sehingga masih terlihat lekukan seprai yang kusut disana-sini.

Di ruangan aula lantai bawah, keadaan sedang ramai. Hari ini tepat tanggal 22 Desember, dan seperti tradisi tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Wammy House mengadakan sebuah perayaan kecil dan acara makan disertai doa bersama bagi anak-anak di panti asuhan itu, untuk mendoakan Ibu mereka yang kini telah berada di surga sana.

Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pula, ia tak mengikuti acara penuh kebersamaan itu—dan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di lantai atas.

Untuk apa? Toh ia tak punya Ibu. _Ralat—_tak merasa punya Ibu.

Wanita yang melahirkannya itu memang ada, tapi lebih seperti bayang semu yang tak nyata. Hanya ada wujudnya, tapi kosong tanpa kasih sayang.

_Karena_ ia anak yang tak diakui. Ia tak diharapkan.

Sepertinya ia tahu alasannya kenapa.

Tapi itu bukan salahnya..bukan salahnya. Ia tak pernah memilih untuk dilahirkan dari hubungan yang tanpa ikatan jelas. Seandainya masa lalu _bisa diubah.._

Seandainya kesempurnaan bisa dibeli.

Dikuncinya pintu kamar itu, lalu ia bergumam menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang pernah didengarnya dari televisi dengan nada riang. Dibereskannya buku-buku pelajarannya yang menumpuk di meja pelan-pelan.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend_

_Lucky to have been where we have been_

_Lucky to becoming home again_—"

Tapi perlahan nada lagu yang digumamkannya menjadi rancu, sebelum akhirnya menjadi tak beraturan sepenuhnya. Berganti dengan suara helaan nafas yang dipaksakan dan suara cegukan kecil.

Lagu bodoh. Semuanya tak nyata—dan tak lebih dari imajinasi belaka. _Ia.._

Ia tak merasa ia memiliki tempat yang benar-benar bisa disebut rumah. Ia tak punya tempat untuk kembali.

Cih.

Kelopak matanya terasa memanas. Cih. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis. Menangis berarti tanda kelemahan. Dan harga dirinya tinggi—ia tak mau dianggap orang lemah. Dipaksakannya suaranya kembali menggumamkan nada lagu riang yang tadi, tapi sia-sia.

Ia mengambil bantal, dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Bantal itu membentur tembok dengan bunyi _'puk'_ pelan, sebelum jatuh ke lantai perlahan.

Seandainya ia punya seseorang yang bisa mendengarkannya tanpa menghakimi, tanpa memberi_ prasangka_—meski untuk sekali saja—

Dinyalakannya kembali PSP-nya yang tadi mati karena lama tak disentuh. Dilampiaskannya semua sesak dan rasa hampa aneh yang mengendap terabaikan di dadanya—kali ini tanpa suara.

* * *

.

.

_You've hit your one wall_

_Now find a way around_

_Well, what's the problem?_

_You got a lot of nerve.._

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia sudah ke sekolah seperti biasa lagi. Tak ada yang berubah. Pelajaran yang sama, ruang kelas yang sama, teman-teman yang sama. Segalanya berjalan statis seperti biasa, dengan sedikit friksi-friksi kecil yang tak begitu berarti.

Ia menggoreskan pensil runcing itu ke kertas di halaman belakang buku tulisnya, menggambar sesuatu. Pelampiasannya akan kebosanan. Teman yang duduk di sebelahnya lebih cenderung ke tipe orang yang selalu menceritakan segala hal seputar dirinya sendiri. Bila ia mengajak bicara, itu cenderung mengarah ke kisah tentang dirinya atau keluhan tentang kekesalannnya akan suatu hal.

Seperti biasa, ia adalah pendengar yang baik. Tapi sesekali—ia ingin juga mendengar suatu hal yang ceria atau lucu, dan bukan selalu tentang masalah atau ketidaksukaan pada sesuatu.

"Matt?"

Ia mem-_pause_ _game_ yang dimainkannya sebentar, lalu menoleh. "Ada apa, Mello?"

Teman sebelahnya diam sebentar sambil mengerutkan kening, sebelum menatapnya lagi. "Tadi, kau tahu kan pas pelajaran Geografi, kurang ajar sekali bocah albino itu.."

Ia merasa ia bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya. "Hm.." ia hanya memberi gumaman singkat sebagai respon.

Teman sebelahnya kelihatan agak kesal sebentar—entah karena apa—sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya lagi.

"..bisa-bisanya nilai kuisnya lebih tinggi daripada nilaiku! Padahal aku sudah belajar mati-matian semalam, kau tahu kan Matt? Huh—"

Hm. Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum, dan tertawa menenangkan.

"Hahaha. Mungkin kau sedang tak beruntung saja, Mello."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya masih kelihatan kurang yakin.

"Kurang ajar sekali anak itu..," ia menggerutu pelan, sebelum berpaling ke soal aljabar yang sedang dikerjakannya tadi.

Sang pendengar mengangguk sedikit sebagai respon, dalam hati ia merasa sedikit lelah. "Hm..mungkin begitu, Mello.."

Setelah itu ia kembali berpaling melanjutkan _game_-nya yang belum selesai tadi. Kemudian sebuah suara jengkel di sebelahnya memecah keheningan lagi.

"Cih, aku harus begadang lagi nanti malam untuk mengalahkannya di ulangan ikatan Kimia besok.."

Ia menahan keinginan untuk menghela napas keras-keras. Keluhan itu lagi. Mengapa teman di sebelahnya terlalu khawatir akan nilai dan terkesan terlampau ambisius?

Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Nikmatilah hidupmu.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Haha, kalau begitu selamat berjuang deh," ia memaksakan tawa yang dirasanya kedengaran agak hampa. Kosong dan berongga.

"Ya..mudah-mudahan saja aku bisa mengalahkan albino brengsek itu besok, cih.."

Anak laki-laki dengan _google_ terpasang menutupi mata itu segera berpaling kembali ke PSP-nya. Dipandanginya game yang belum tamat didepannya itu dengan pandangan tak tertebak. Berbagai macam hal terlintas di kepalanya.

Tapi ia kembali menekan tombol-tombol kontrol itu lagi seperti biasa, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never last_

_We've got to find another way to make it along_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

—_keeping a comfortable distance_

.

.

Ia memandangi layar komputer yang menyala di depannya dengan antusiasme yang dipaksakan. Tangannya berpindah-pindah menggerakkan mouse untuk membuka menu yang dituju. Diketikkannya _username_ dan _password_ di kotak yang disediakan, lalu mengklik tombol _login_.

Dijelajahinya isi forum yang membahas tentang animasi dan konsol _game_ terbaru itu sekilas. Tokoh-tokoh virtual yang bisa menghibur. Membuatnya merasa bisa melupakan segala hal di sekelilingnya untuk sesaat.

Mungkin—inilah yang disebut pelarian. Tapi sungguh, ia tak lari dari kenyataan—hanya memutuskan untuk melupakannya sesaat, sebelum memasang senyum tipis itu lagi dan kembali berpaling ke kenyataan yang ada.

Di pikirannya, ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa, dengan kehidupan yang berlalu juga seperti biasa dan menyenangkan. Tugas-tugas yang biasa, dan kegiatan sehari-hari yang biasa. Serta dikelilingi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, ia terdiam sesaat. Sayangnya, kenyataannya tidak begitu. Tidak seperti kemungkinan yang dibuatnya dalam pikirannya.

Ia tak merasa butuh untuk menceritakannya masalah ke orang lain,tak merasa perlu dihibur, atau hal-hal semacamnya untuk membuatnya merasa lega. Cukup dengan setumpuk konsol _game_, diiringi dengan desis statis tanda berjalannya permainan—yang menyenangkan.

Ia kembali memandangi layar komputer di dalamnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka situs _streaming _video. Diputarnya sebuah lagu _soundtrack game action_ kesukaannya dengan irama _pop-rock_—yang terdengar dari _headset_ yang dipakainya.

Ia menyenandungkan nada lagu itu dalam hati tanpa suara, berusaha mengusir segala masalah yang terpikir sekilas di kepalanya. Dalam hening.

.

Terkadang, ia merasa perlu _didengarkan_. Tapi untuk saat ini—segala tokoh-tokoh virtual itu sudah cukup.

* * *

.

.

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness—_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

.

.

* * *

**Selesai.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Song Disclaimer**:

Astronaut © Simple Plan

Hello © Evanescence

Lucky © Jason Mraz

Welcome to My Life © Simple Plan

The Only Exception (c) Paramore

* * *

.

**Catatan Penulis: **Ehm. Apa-apaan nih, gaje banget. 0.o #minumteh

Mudah-mudahan Matt-nya tidak terlalu OOC disini. Kalau ada yang terkesan aneh, silakan sampaikan ya.

Thanks for reading. Comment and **critique**, if you don't mind? ^^


End file.
